section8fandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tymat
Need Something? Feel free to post questions, comments, random trivia, or even the color of your boxers below. Put yours on top, so I know it's the newest! I'll be sure to address all of your comments as soon as I see 'em. And remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~) or by pressing the signature key. :-Tymat 02:23, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Comments RE:Home page moved Yeah that happened to me too. I moved it back to section 8 (It was the second move) but I plan on working on it a little more and maybe asking joeplay or uberfuzzy for help. Regards - [[User:ShadowBroker44|'ShadowBroker44']] (TALK) 01:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Another unlock weapon The second GameStop code is for a "Combat Pistol". High ROF and low damage compared to the low ROF and high damage of the other pistol. Don't know the names they've designated for it or any other details, however. Torinir 20:37, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I've still got the GS email for those codes, and there's two pistol entries in the customization list, Pistol and Auto Pistol. Pistol shows as high damage/low ROF and Auto reads high ROF/low damage. I'll stand corrected on the code, however, as the reskin was for the Pistol, and not the Auto. However, an Auto Pistol page would be needed to cover the weapon. See the image here Torinir 06:00, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey It's nice to see that someone else on the internet takes pride in correct spelling. The difference between us is that I am not a freak about commas and such. I spell correct and capitalize but when it comes to commas. Well, lets just say I'm not the best with comma placement so I try not to use them. Also, (Comma =])Do you own Section 8? I am going to try and rent it tomorrow and see how the game is if you want to play some multiplayer or even Co-Op Campaign I would gladly play some with you. My gamertag is Funnymann1 Funnymann 06:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :You are a very lucky person for winning that contest. Congratulations =D. Also, I really don't think that what you wrote on my discussion page was a "wall of text", it was actually quite small compared to other "walls" I've read. If you were to compare that to an average user it might be considered a longer piece of text but certainly not a wall. :I would suggest maybe buying a 360 because Microsoft is not to release the "720" until around 2011(or so I've heard). :If you want to talk about anything I would gladly speak to you just message me on here. Funnymann 19:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :I suppose you do have a point. I will definitely be buying an "Xbox 720" when the next gen consoles are released. But I will wait about a year or two until after it's release for a price drop and for some games to come out on that console. :Your wall wasn't too bad on the forum talk page. It was an enjoyable short read that has actually shifted my thought on Section 8. I thank you for that. Funnymann 20:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Demo Hey, got the demo (360) its amazing. - ShadowBroker44 23:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) IRC Well, i made the channel (#section8wiki) now i just have to figure out how to link it. ShadowBroker44 01:18, 27 August 2009 (UTC) RE Questions No I'm not, my code didn't work and it ticked me off. Though I might just use a different e-mail, is it worth it? - ShadowBroker44 00:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) PS. We need an IRC Channel. User Page Hey thanks for the star, and check out my page, I tricked it out. - ShadowBroker44 00:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) -- Thanks, it took me a while. ShadowBroker44 00:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Custom skin with bigger logo How's this? Due to the limited space in the logo area, that's the only way I could make it look bigger. JoePlay (talk) 21:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) :Now I upload all the images used in the new skin and change the custom skin code on MediaWiki:Monaco.css, which I just did. =) JoePlay (talk) 00:10, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rfa Well, I know I said I wouldn't do this but since I seem to be the second most active editor on this wiki, and having the second most edits I would like to make a request for admin-ship. ShadowBroker44 02:26, 21 August 2009 (UTC) - Thanks much ShadowBroker44 19:45, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Custom Skin Looks great, but could we make the section 8 wiki in the top right corner a little larger? Regards. ShadowBroker44 02:08, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Custom skin Hi Tymat. With Section 8 about to release, I wanted to ask if you guys would be interested in a custom skin for the wiki. I recently downloaded the fansite kit from the official site and there's some cool images in there that I could use to make a custom skin. Let me know if you're interested, and I'll start working on it. JoePlay (talk) 20:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Here's a screenshot of the custom skin & new logo I made today at my test wiki. If you like it and want to use it just like it is, let me know and I'll set it up ASAP. If there is anything you'd like for me to change about it, tell me and I'll tweak it until it looks like you want before setting it up here. JoePlay (talk) 23:49, 20 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Front Page Well we could just redirect Section 8 (Group) to Section 8, it would just take one edit. ShadowBroker44 01:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) REE: Well, I hadn't thought of that, I guess it could but it would make things a lot easier, and we would probably have to make Section 8 a disambiguation page, because we really need another page for the actual game (So, We're you looking for: Section 8 (Group) or Section 8 (Game)). ShadowBroker44 01:27, 19 August 2009 (UTC) --- That sounds about right. Hope it works. ShadowBroker44 01:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Front Page Hey Tymat, I was wondering if we could change the front page name to Section 8 Wiki and the section 8 (Group) Page to Section 8, because that would stop a lot of confusion amongst the many n00bs bound to flock to the site. ShadowBroker44 00:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Sanbox and New Pages Ok, thanks for the heads up and, if you have the time, can you check out the new pages I made from the Section 8 official site to make sure I didn't mess anything up? -ShadowBroker44 03:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback Hey, Tymat, I know this site already has enough sysops/bureaucrats so I wouldn't request admin, but you do not have any rollback users, and having someone who can revert vandals once the game comes out without bothering you, or having the added burden of another sysop would come in useful, so I would like to request Rollback Rights. Regards -ShadowBroker44 16:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Tymat - Thanks much. -ShadowBroker44 23:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Infobox Problem Solved Good news, out of crazy luck I have just figured how to create new infobox's, so expect me to make custom ones for: soldiers, starships, Section 8 soldiers, planetary vehicles, and more. By the end of the week I should have a new line of our own custom userbox's, already got the weapon's one complete check out this specific one (AR-548 Scimitar). :-Krypton Spartan (talk) 1:42 aM 21 July 2009 (UTC) Alright I'm in Right now I'm playing the game mostly instant action om my ps3 since there isn't a lot of players online. I'm trying to get and try new tactics for diefferent mission also I'd like to wright a bit more about the characters( I call dibs for the sniper). I'm still learning how to build up some pages mostly filling in on premades one. Mostly I fill the Gameplay section and with permission I'd like to say tips and ways to use the weapons. I think I alos want to put some information on some of the missions in Instant ex the convoy vehicule, the general or even outpost. I'd also like to make some what of a guid e for the missions if permitted. Now I look at all this I said and go well this is going to keep me busy. In any case I thanks all of you for your hepl.--Kurayami2 13:57, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Little request If I may I've been trying to find a way to take pictures for some of the articles a want to work on unfortunately I don't know how to take screen pictures with my Ps3 I don't have a camera and I'd like to get ome good quality image and looking for it on google or other site is a pain. I'll be looking in the gallery for some picks or try to come up with my own. THe heavy armor picks are the one I'm mostly interested in.--Kurayami2 17:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hey Kurayami2, I don't know of any way to take pictures on the PS3. I don't own one, and only palyed S8 on the PC. Sorry bud. ::-Tymat 03:46, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh.... A little help. Aw, no recent activity on this wiki? Shouldn't there be some new articles on Section 8: Prejudice? It's pretty much a ghost town here. At the very least, the wiki background should be updated from this bland white to something more Section 8-esque. I don't know how to upload a new background here, cuz it's probably the wiki creator that only gets to do that. Ploxis 12:02, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Respond to this before midnight, or I will have to remove your User Page to not confuse new users. OverseerTange 22:42, December 24, 2010 (UTC) It's been a good run It has come to my attention that you have not been editing on this wiki for a while now and not performing your administrative duties. We have a strong cast of active users running this wiki now. In order to avoid confusion, I'm asking you to step down from your sysop or bureacrative postition as part of the efforts to clean up and improve the wiki. EpsilonIndi 04:04, August 15, 2011 (UTC)